


shingashina Academy

by levihechiou88



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Monster, Erik Comes Through Rift to Alternate World, F/F, Hybrids, M/M, Monsters, Multi, Yaoi, armin and krista are creepy bastards!, armin and krista are related
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:39:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levihechiou88/pseuds/levihechiou88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>high school for monsters!</p><p>every thing is monster based and monster slanged! lol</p><p>so bats by dr. dre frankenstein, icoffins. flip coffins and things of that nature. get it?</p><p>scaratige is their back ground knowledge think about monster high! c:</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

i sighed as i looked out the window at the blur of city pass by me, i glanced back at my phone to change the music blasting in my ears as i relax in the passenger side of my mothers car. a new school, great.

my life offically sucks. i've been attending shingashina high school for years with my baby sister , isabel and brother, farlan, and all of a sudden, just because i accidently bared my fangs when i was yawning, mother and father thought it would be wise to transfer me to shingashina acdemy. no one even noticed. i tch'ed to myself as i glared out of the window. my eyes taking in the quick change of land scape. from tall, towering glassy sky scrapers turned into a fortress of big ass trees withing hours of riding another sigh came from me as i heard mom singing fancy.

ok it's offical, that song is being deleted from my phone. it is no longer cool.

"come on levi, think of it as i new start." my mother chimed in as i moved my bats, by. dre dre fankenstein, off of my ears and glance at her. "new friends, maybe even a girlfriend!" she says happily as she keeps her shining dull blue eyes on the road. her raven hair falling to her shoulders.

"mom i'm gay." she jumped at my bluntness and chuckled nervously.

"oh, yeah, right.." she trailed off, "so it was isabel who was into girls right?" she asks innocently.

"no mom, that's mika. isabel is straight, farlan is bisexual, i'm gay and mikasa is a lesbian. how do you not know this about your kids?"

"well there is so many of you, i always space out, i'm ashamed i don't remember the sexualites of my childeren!" she says her cheery voice sounding adorably disappointed in herself. i rolled my eyes and sighed.

she glanced over at me and let a small sigh come from her lips as well. "i'm really trying here levi." she says quietly.

"so it was your decision to move me to the academy?"

she didn't answer right away, but i already knew. it was dad's decison and she just agreed, he wants us to become the best monsters we can be, to take after the family ledgends! it's all he talks about, about mikasa becoming the new vampire queen, me taking over mom's medusa title and farlan and isabel becoming the new hero's or monsters of their stories. although, farlan and isabel hate being monsters, being born that way it's hard to reverse the affects, unless being bitten or something.  they attend a public school that i use to go to, and mikasa complied with dad's wishes and took over her vampire side.

i decided to be oppiste of my twin sister, i decided to take mom's side. since mikasa and i are actually Medusa and Kenny's biological children we have mixed MNA being half vampire and the scientific term for whatever mom is, we get to choose our fate. the thing is, mikasa and i have always tried to out shine each other for our parents sake. to show we can be better and the best we can be.

although i love the stotic girl, i hate her as well she got on dad's better side quicker than i did and she was treated better just because she was going to be the next stupid vampire queen, if and when she takes over, i'm leaving the vampire council, treason or not i refuse to serve under my perfect sister.

"..no. it was your fathers decision, he thinks it'll be best for you!"

"so taking me out of my comfort zone and all you can eat buffet, and putting me with strangers and other monsters i most likely hate for _my_ own good?" i rolled my complex colored eyes, i can only imagine they are greenish-blue right now. "that was completely selfish and complete zombieshit."

"levi! watch your mouth." she snaps bitterly. i sighed and rolled my eyes once more, looking down at my icoffin, which the phone that only monsters can get their paws on. i looked at the message from the banshee, i call a sister. she sent me mutliple emojis of sad crying faces and one creepy screaming face. i grimmaced at her spam message and sent her a reply.

"please be nice, and try to make this a good experience." she says.

"it probably would, if i wasn't sharing the turf with mika." i sighed, "that goreific drag queen."

"don't talk bad about your sister! bite your tounge mr." she says, her hair quickly molding into snaked and hissing at me, as he eyes slit and turn to the greenish-blue we snakes require. i jump slightly at my mom's angry apperence. i hate when she gets angry, she always does that. but she hates when, the sibilings fight each other, but i can't help it, she just creases my straight edge life. leving the biggest, ugly wrinkle of hate and irritation there. "mikasa loves you!"

"ha, sure, she'd love to see me dead."  mom rolled her eyes as they change back. i lay back in the reclined passenger seat, and place my silver bats back over my pointy vampire ears and wiggle in the seat before curling up and staring at the zooming by blue, cloudless sky drifting along with the car. i soon blast my music again and close my eyes.

this is going to be a complete nightmare, and not in the good way. i'm very anti-social, i don't get along well with others and to top off the sundae of shit that is my life, i have to live with my sister, for three full years in this damned boarding school. i felt like pulling my snakes out and scream my voice out while my blood fills with the venimous poison the snakes pump through you from self inflected harm. my dark thoughts were inturrupted by the ear bleeding beat of aly and aj filling my base bats.

_dammit isabel_

the song , _potential break up song,_ filled my ears and i groaned to myself, just continplating to pulling my life string and harming my snakes. the quick memories of my  old pathetic excuse of a boyfriend i broke up with a week before moving. and no, he's not a jerk and i don't hate his guts or anything. he was just boring to me, he was barely around and he had his times where he was completely self centered and shit like that, as all vampires tend to do, including me. i'm so done with vampires.

before i knew it i was singing along with the song in my ears, not even caring it's my sisters fault it's on here. i glanced out the window once more, a structure becoming visible in the mass of green. mother continued to drive, the building slowly revealing it's self.

well i'll be- color me impressed.

the building was huge, with dark purple shingles going down the whole building-wait scratch that- buildings. the dark black pointed roofs ripping into the beautiful blue skies. the building had a complete victorian and gothic vibe to it. all three building look like giant mansions. with te beautiful stain glass windows holding the glare of the sun, reflecting it back with all it's glory.

i got out of the car, putting on my special made dark shades and looked up at the tall structures as mom got out as well, handing me my bag and nudging me forward. i looked over at her and walked on. i kept my head phones on as we walked in i could only hear bits and peices of my mothers conversation with some old guy who had rinkles on his rinkles a fabulous beard and mustace if i must say so my self. and a bit on the chubby side.

"hello head master darius zackley. it's great to see you again." beyond this point, my music began again blasting _whispers in the dark by skillet_ the preppy girly shit finally out of my ears, my normal stotic expression staring out into space, i glanced at the surroundings of old halls, the walls littered with pictures of past ledgeneds that graduated from this school, past principles and headmasters and such loittered the red velvet walls along with knight armors on every section of the pillared halls further down the hall is where it actually starts looking like a school, there are coffin shaped lockers and such, as far as my eye can see.

i looked around more, a small tufft of brown shaggy hair catching my eye. he was walking down the hall, he had pale tan skin shining green-blue-no, teal sparkling oceans surrounded by the beach that are the whites of his eyes. he had on a hoddie made of thin material and some skinny jeans with some converse sneakers. but his beautiful apperane isn't what made me look at him, it's the fact he's drumming and struming and sining out loud and off key to something. well he's not loud i just have sensitve ears. but it sounds like that song. anaconda i believe?

he must have noticed me staring at him, because he looked up and had a smug smirk on his face, he began to sing a little louder so it reached my music laced ears. i raised an thin arched eyebrow in amusment as i watched him make a complete fool of himself, i just nodded my head with a small tug of my lips. he smirked and winked at me. i rolled my eyes and looked away as i noticed the chubby guy was moving his lips and facing me. i kept my eyebrow raised, but not in amusment but confusion. i fel my mother elbow me and i removed my head phones.

"what?" i asked

he chuckled and cleared his throat as mother sent me a warning glance, about my manners. which i ignored.

"i said, you may wait here for your escort to the apartment and a tour of the school. i'm headmaster Darius Zackley. it hope you will be as much of a pleasure as your sister and mother." i innerly rolled my eyes at the comparison. i sghed.

"i wouldn't expect much, my sister and i couldn't be more different." i stated bluntly. he chuckled once more and smiled.

"welcom to the school Mr. Levi Ackerman. you may wait in the library." he says before disappearing.

i sighed and glanced at my mother. she looked down at me and smiled widely dragging me into a rib crushing hug.

"be good, alright." i hugged her back and nodded, "and no fighting your sister! oh levi i'm going to miss you at home now i'm going to have to drwon farlan and isabel with double the love!" she smiles.

i grip my bag as i watch her walk away. i turn when her car disappears over the horizan of trees and make my way to the library. i looked at the giant book cases touching the ceiling, the room filled with gargoyles and all types of winged creatures looking for their prefered book. i glanced over at the reception desk to see a small female organizing papers. she then looks up her eyes flashing a dangourous color as she shushes a child who began to laugh a little to loud for comfort.

i guess she's the keeper.

i sat my bag down kn an unoccupied chair and began to walk the isles of the shorter bookshelves, for those of us who can't fucking fly. well, not yet anyway.

i looked over the old, anicent made books intill one caught the glare in my eye. a book about the greek hero Odyseus.the odyssey. i looked up at it. i groaned in irritation as i saw how high it is from my current height, so i reached up and tried my luck with just brushing against it.

damn my short fucking legs!

i reached more, an irritanted groan sounded through the quite space. I , a short raven haired male was reachig for the book. the book on the top shelf in the giant library. the book keeper girl shushed me , which i just rolled my eyes behind my dark shades as i leaned on my toes, desperatly trying to reach the odyssey book some asshole put on the fifth shelf. raising to my toes once more, the pads of my fingers brushing against the hard crease of the book only to push it back slightly. i growled and swore to myself. i leaned up, feeling my back arch as i balanced on one foot. reaching once more.

"damn these tall shelves!" i whisper-yelled as i leaned on the book cases for support. my body was beggining to ache as i fall back on the balls of my feet. giving my self time to renurish my toes then leaning back on top of my toes. i glanced over as my pale hand was brushed over as a darker colored hand grabbed the book and handed it to me.

"here you go."

i grimmaced at the unwanted help from the male as i looked over being  greeted by a built chest and fabric doing terrible to hide the puling muscles under the thin fabric. i  shifted my shaded eyes up to see a blonde male with shining blue eyes and arched thin eyebrows. l scowled and snatched the book away.

"i could have gotten it myself." i growled, although i knew i couldn't without grabbing a stoole or chair, how embarassing.

"sure," he says, as he does this eye roll gesture at me, he did a smiple double take as i turned my gaze from him. "say. arne't you the new kid?"

i scoffed and looked down at the book in hands, studying the old, anicent designs and curves of the stone age material of the greek book in my hands,runing my fingers over the dusty cover and grimmaced at the dirt staining on my pale once cleaned fingers.

"is it obvious?"

"kinda. your stuff is in that chair over there right?" he asked, making my eyebrow twitch in irrtaition, i forgot i sat that over there and i've been away from it for a while. all my stuff stilll better be their or this will by my new hell hole of statues.

"im reiner by the way." the blonde looked over me harder, getting an eye full of my short stature. he was eying my, pale skin, teal like scales on my exposed muscled arms, the scales looking like tattoos, my  sleeve less jacket with a wife beater under i my silver bats around my neck. blaring _family force five_. his eyes trailed down to my nice, ass-hugging skinny jeans and combat boots. the shining of my multiple chains on my pants, glinting in his eyes as his eye finally stopped their wondering adveture and settled on my beanie and raven  hair.

"wow an answer to a question i never asked." i deadpaned in annoyance, one he was just checking me out, practically mocks my unnatural short stature and he's still fucking here. the blonde wet dream smirked and leaned against the bookself. i looked over at him, my glare being blocked by my dark shades, oh how i wnated him to knock over all these bookshelves and fall on his stupid, pretty face.

"well now i'm askin' what's your name beautiful?"

i was taken back by the sudden change of pace in his tone and words, i gripped the book tighter as i studied his features. the way his face contorted from stoticly angry because of his eyebrows, to winking and smirking his pearly whites at me, i  stopped for a moment.

 i felt my heart being weighed down. the taste of bitter red in my mouth as i glare down at the innocent book in my hands, i felt myself digging into a grave of emotion and feeling, the dirt of reality burying me to feel it all. the memeries of my old school falling on me hard as  glance back at  blonde with blue eyes.

he looks to much like him, why am i such a sucker for blondes? maybe because their eyes are so mesmerising and tempting fillled with innocent wonder and adventure. or that their gloden hair is like a ray of personal sunshine, or that i'm a hitler follower and i admire my blondes with blue eyes. how about the blood? the feeding i get from them and the purity that their always sweet blood is seasoned with. 

i turned from the towering male and started to walk away. i could practically feel reiner's eyes burning a brand on my ass as i  walked, the sway of my hips threating to stop so i could walk like a person holding in a huge shit an can't make it to the damn bathroom, i tried to nip my  sassy flare to a bud and quit my natural body movements.

 i turned the corner, my eyes glued on the dust palace in my hands, i grimmaced once more. i peeked over my dark shades, practically jumping out of my skin as i look at two blonde kids smiling at me, their heads tiltied simitamously as their blond hair soon dived into black as the mist like aura flowed off of them, their pale skin in a transparent glow along with the pale-ness of their white matching outfits. all the pale complexion making their shinng blue eyes completely pop out of their heads.

i gripped the gross book to my rapidly pounded chest as i glared at the two who had bright, big, creepy smiles.

"you must be levi." the male says as he lifts his tilted head first. his bright blue gaze peircing in my eyes and i honestly have to say looking at them makes my eyes hurt, from the happiness their faces adorned and the way they smiled ear to ear. literally.

"uh, yeah."

"well i'm Armin Arlert, and this is my twin sister, Krista Lenz" when he mentioned her name she also tilted her head, keeping her smile wide and creepier than ever. "we are the childeren of the boogyman," stands to reason. " we've been asked to show you to your apartment, you were meant to stay put intill we got there." he says his voice getting a bit darker.

i sighed, out of all the monsters i've seen in this school, these two scare me the most. they are like those creepy twins you see in movies, when thier at the end of the blinking light, dark hall ways cascaded by abandoned rooms, and cobwebs with huge seas of dust arounf them. to be honest the only thing that scares me in those scenes are how they can stand in such filth.

"oh."i said in a, bored like tone as i stare at them from behind my shades.

"no worry." the girl chimed, "follow us." she says and in a blink of an eye they were both gone.

the fuck! follow you where when you douche bags disappear like that. i huffed and looked over at the bag i sat in the chair  and sling it over my shoulder and exit the library. my eyes wandering to the other students at their lookers, looking at me and giggling or whispering when i pass by. i kept my gaze forward as i tried to find my way around, i saw a mass of black form in the distance, the small blonde twins waving their hands. i huffed and sped up my pace as they disappeared and reappeard further everytime.

i strolled slowly behind, glancing up every now and then to see them motioning me, i felt a buzz in my pocket and i reached in my back pocket, turning off the song _radiator by family force 5._ and answering the text. reading over it i sigh and send a reply to my mother.

"hurry now!" i jumped and bared my fangs in terror as the female's voice flooded and banged on my ear drums from over my shoulder as i monster grip my chest and glare at her. "we have to show you your classes to day as well! it'll be the day of the dead by the time we get to your room at this pace!" she laughs a cheery sound and floats off.

i grit my teeth and follow faster, i can tell i'm not going to like these boogyman twins very much.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

"and here we are." the blonde boy says with that same smile. he geustered to the door.

"now hurry and get unpacked, and we'll show you around." they say in unison. i flinch slightly and open the door, slamming it in their happy faces.

"hurry now!" armin and krista's phased heads called, i turned around to see them smiling and inturupting the properties of the door, the smile wider, if even possible, and disappear.

i looked around the massive apartment. their was a big open carpeted area, filled with a sectional brown plushy couch, a black rimmed glass coffe table. a few vases with giant flowers and a small bookshelf under the hanging flat screen. against the pale light blue painted wall was  a sliding door, which the blinds are closed. thank god. natural light is so exhausting.

there is a hall that leads to the bedroom and im guessing the bathroom, i looked over at the kitchen, there was a little bar counter and an island counter in the middle of the mahogany appliances and beautiful white granite conter tops. the dinning room had a matching set of brown chairs that complimented the table and matched the stooles in the kitchen.

"not bad." i mumble to myself. "mika!" i call out tossing my bag by the door.

 the raven haired female, with soft dark eyes and pale skin contrasting mine walked out from the darkened hallway, she wore a blood red scarf around her neck, a white button down and some black skinny jeans her shoes are off and she's gliding around in white soft looking socks.

 when she looked at me her eyes flashed a red color before she launches herself at me, hugging me tightly.

"ah~ levi! i missed you big bro!" she cooes.

i rolled my eyes as i keep my arms away from this hug, "mom's been gone you can cut the crap." i say through gritted teeth.

"oh thank god." she dropped her arms and turned from me. "how was the ride over?" she aksed as she made her way to the kitchen, asking if i would like a cup of tea in which i comply, i follow after her and lean on the island counter in her giant kitchen as she begin to prepare the tea.

"exhausting. mom was singing fancy, and other songs like that on the way over." i sighed as i rubbed my temple. a small chuckle came from mikasa as her back kept facing me.

"well it's over now. so no whining and complaining about it."

i rolled my eyes as i took off my shades. i stretched my arms out and let out a groan, "nice place you got here. so nice of you to share."

she scoffed and turned to me, handing me a cup. "not by choice."

i took the cup and blew on the tea. "ouch, that hurts. i'd share with you sister dear."

"yeah you'll share the steps it takes to push me out the door." she sipped her tea and took a seat across from me, "so how's dad?"

"same." i said, ending the conversation as quickly as it started. i don't want to think about him, i don't care for him and i refuse to accept his _love_ the man is a terrible father and a no good bum and i don't want a damn thing to do with the cunt unless i want something.

mikasa remained silent. i stayed silent aswell, basking in the nice silence between us. but of course, the silence didn't last long, to good to be true.

"mikasa!" called a voice behind us, followed by the opening of a door and a loud thud. i sighed and grabbed my glasses placing them in my face and turning to the newcomer as mikasa lets out an annoyed sigh.

"eren not to loud." she says as she rummages through a drawer, the excess sound of items moving and scratching across the wooden surface.

eren, has apperently tripped over my bag and fell on his pretty little face.

i sipped my tea as i looked down at the brunette, he looked up and i grimmaced, it was that boy from earlier, that was singing to me and such i turned back around quickly, being greeted by mikasa's own dark shades.

the perks of being the kids of medusa. sunglasses are a constant must have.

i heard russling behind me as he walked over to the counter, the strong smell of pine filling my nose and the small smell of vanilla and death. i tensed slightly as he halted behind me.

"hey! i know you." he says i grimmace as he places on of his pale-tanned hand on my shoulder. i glanced at him and bared my fangs, he retracted his hand and smiled cutely.

i stared at him, he had big shining eyes, not as big as that armin kid and his sister though, he had a white shiney smile and a cute button nose. his shaggy brown hair fell over his eyes by a few inches and his thick eyebrows complimented his child like face.

he's fucking gorgeous up close.

"no you don't."

"yeah i do." he smiles. mikasa glares over at me from behind her glasses.

i look back and sip my tea, "he doesn't."

"i do." he smiles as he turns to mikasa as well. "i sang to you in the hallway."

"not really, you were mouthing words to a sex song about how fake nicki frinaj's ass is and how people want to fuck her because of it." he chuckled at me and manouvered around the kitchen he went over to the counters, pulling out a box of cereal and a bowl. i could still feel mikasa's, what other people include, intimidating glare i glance over at her and a smirk tug at my lips at the so familiar glare she always delivered me.

especially when a cute boy starts talking to me, like when we were in high school together, mikasa is beautiful nice little figure soft eyes and gorgeous hair. but it pisses her off when a guy she's been eyeing comes and askes me out, or if she found out their dick was up my ass, if kills her.

we were natural enemies. i got all the pretty faces and great grades and she got the good grades and pride of taking over the vampire council. since we were born and first gazed into each other's eyes the games began. the game to see who was better at anything. we both tried out for soccer, basketball, and any other sport. the two of us pushing ourselves to get on the morning announcements about carrying the team to victory.

ha. good times.

when i glanced at mikasa, i noticed she said the brunettes name again.

eren? eren...? why was that name so familiar..

_eren jaeger._

oh yeah, i remeber now, "so mikasa is this the famous eren you won't shut up about?" i asked as she whips her head up and looks at me.

"shut up.." she mumbles.

i smirk, "the one who gave you the scarf you always sniff and talk about dating and fucking the shit out of in your diary and stuff?" i ask with an innocent slur of my tounge as i sip my tea, i noticed the bac of the tan paled boy tense as he glances back his pretty little eyes having a slight glint of fright and nervousness.

"uh? am i not suppose to hear this?" he asked.

"oh you didn't know? mikasa is head over heels for that organ in your pants. she really wants to have your babies. she went into vivid deatil how she wants to suck the red from your pretty little face when you trail kisses down her nude body rubbing at her-"

"SHUT UP!"  i smirk behind my cup as i down the rest of the hot liquid and  look at the male, who turns back around and shakes his head of shaggy hair.the stain of red clear on the back of his tan neck, i chuckle lowly i my throat as i notice mikasa bare her fangs.

"don't listen to him eren, he's an idiot. i've never said any of this."

"really? you called mom last week talking for hours about his hair."

"shut up you dick."

"calm down you cunt." i roll my eyes and she growls lowly before moving her cold pale fingers to the back of my neck and jerks my head downward, making me hit my forehead on the pretty white counter and i groan as i sit back up. i covered the blossoming red mark on my forehead as eren turns around.

"well, on different matters, how do you two now each other? child hood friends or something?" he asks.

"hardly." i mumble

"he's my twin brother." mikasa sighs.

eren did a double take while he walked over to the fridge, grabbing milk then pausing as he looks over the both of us. he stared for a good quiet four minutes before walking over to his bowl of cerel and pouring his milk.

"hm, i thought you looked familiar.." he trails off, as he sits the carten of milk down and walking over to the island, and sitting next to mikasa. "so how do you like the school so far."

"the library is nice."

"ah, so meet any new people?" eren asks with a smile. i grimmace at his nice nature and i look away from him.

"some guy named reiner, and those two boogyman twins. creepy little bastards." i mumble the last part.

"oh you met armin today? cool, i know him and his sister come off a bit creepy but their really cool."

"yeah, well. sister dear thanks for the tea and the great family time." i say as i walk behind her and trail my cold pale fingers to her neck, and pushing her head down into the pretty counter when eren looks away, except i put more force in my push and she nearly broke the couter with her rock of a head. i then manouver behind eren and pat his back, "nice meeting you eren. most likely i won't remember you." i say as i notice mikasa sit up and hold her head.

i pull on my bats and adjust my glasses as i blast my music in my ears once more and walk out the door. i make my way blindly down the halls and trail the details in the halls to the very last gargoyle sitting on their pedastlaes. i look down at my coffin and change my song to _money by the mystery skulls._ i look around at the other monster attending this school.

my eye catching on some sirens, vampires, titan shifters and such.

 i yawn and feel a hard force knock me off my feet. i groan and sit up, seeing a mass of brunette hair and glasses looking back at me. the person had on a yellow shirt, a lab coat with stictches and different fabric. the intense bitter smell of lab equipment filling my nostrils. i nearly gag at the impowering scent, i push the person off and growl.

"hey watch where your going shitty glasses." i groaned as i looked over at the person better. strangley i heard a giggle and the rustling of moving. i stood to my feet along with the brunette.

"your funny, sorry about that, i lost my frankenstein. bertoldt. he's about yea high and tan, brown hair? seen him?" i looked at the person more, trying to get a read on it's gender.

ok it had a lot of hair pulled in a pony tail. wide eyes and sounded like a girl. i can't really go by that. that armin kid sounded like a girl but that's clearly a boy. i tuned out the brunette a while ago, now i'm just staring at it's figure as they carry on, doing hand gestures and such as i watch , my eyes drift down to their chest. studying and trying to find some lumps there. i placed my fingers under my chin as i stared trying to make out some indication of a gender.

"-llo, anyone there?"

i move my hand and run it over the yellow fabric, trailing my hand down.

ok i feel boobs, and a figure.

it's a girl.

"excuse me! personal space please!" she squeals. i take my hand back and keep my impassive facial experssion. i brush past her.

"sorry i'm blind." i say as i grab my phone and blaring my music louder.

but i can still her her damn cackling i turn to see her following me. i take off my bats and glance in her direction. the female strided beside me and smiled wide. what is up with people smiling in this damn school.

"i like you, i'm Hanji Zoe, daughter of the mad scientist!"

"i figured."

"so mr.sunshine what's your name?" she asks after a giggle.

"levi. son of medusa and the vampire king." i mumble. giving into that stare of shiny glaring glasses and brown eyes, i sigh and look away from her as her eyes go wide and a trail of drool slips down the corner of her lips. i grimmace and look forward trying to ignore her.

"a hybrid! oh! can i gaze into those beautiful eyes of yours! it'll be quick honest! i want to see how those eyes of medusa look!" she says as she does this creepy worm wiggling motion with her fingers and stares at me with a glare in her glasses as a never ending trail of saliva escaped her lips.

"no." i still don't have the hang of my eyes. if i accidently turn someone, most likely i won't be able to turn them back and that's a burden i don't want to carry nor, think about.

"atleast let me get a peek i really want to see!" she says all excitedly. i strae at her in complete irritation, maybe i should turn her to stone, and just leave her that way.

"didn't you have a frankenstein you needed to catch?"

"oh bats! i totally spaced yes! goodbye!" she says as she runs off. i roll my eyes and turn back around and nearly screaming as i'm greeted by big blue eyes.

"fuck! announce yourself dammit." i growl as the twins give me that sideways smile. they smiled wider and giggled simitaniously.

"your funny levi. anyway. are you ready for your tour." they say in unison. i sigh and nod, moving my bats around my neck and following

"now this is the cafe'."

i glanced in, nearly bumping into the door after watching the two twins phaze through. i let out an irritated sigh and opened the door, glancing in.

the room was wide and spacious, the area was littered with tables and chairs, in the ceter was a lunch line along with a seperate sun like room in the coner.

"not bad."

"obviously! this is the cafeteria." the twins muse. "over their in the sunroom, is for 4th year monsters only. the courtyard through those doors are for, 2nd and 3rd years."

i nodded since i'm a 3rd year and turned to walk out the door, the twins lead me down the long corrdiers of the school and talked to me about the past monsters here, they showed me where the study howl rooms are and the headmasters office.

the two went on through the school, showing me where my classes are and my locker. i sighed and made my way back to the library.

i already hate it here, the mosters here are annoying and all they do is whisper as loud as banshees and stare at me, it's going to be pre-school all over again. the stares and constant bullying because of my hybrid blood. mikasa and i were all ways made fun of because our parents were two different mosters.

hybrid monsters, aren't exactly the best thing. because we're different we are disrespected, the hybrid nation, once upon a time, even got tired of all the hate and disrespect and rose up against the plain monsters, ranting about how their disrespected and hated for no good reason. sadly i'm one of those protesters. the people who would attack shops that kicked us out and ignored us.

i made my way back to the dorm and shuffled into the unlocked apartment like home, i'll be sharing with the doomsday in my life, and not in a good way.

"oi, mikasa you in here?"

i didn't recive a verbal response, so i trailed in the kitchen, a small white note caught my eye and i read it.

 _dear asshole, (_ tch, how fucking classy.)

_i stepped out to restock the fridge, alphas tend to eat a lot and i don't have enough food to share with other alphas, and your room is the first one across from the bathroom, i cleaned it already but knowing you, you'll reclean it anyway. so unpack and sleep i can see the bags under your shades. be back later_

_-mika._

i yawned and sat the note down, and made my way over to the room that is supposively mine, the small quaint room was painted with a nice dark hue of green, the trimming on the foor matching the dark brown wooden floors- oh thank god, carpets are a pain in the ass to clean. their was a queen size bed in the middle of the room, a flat screen a nice sized closet and two comfy looking egg chairs that match the brown, green and zebra print of the throw carpets and comforters, and a white table in the middle that matched the work desk in the corner.

everything was perfect except for the fucking fact! theirs no bookshelf! what the fuck!

i sighed and walked over to my bag, mikasa must have brought in.i pulled out my cleaning supples and tied a white bandanna in my hari, and one around my lips.

 i opened the closet and let out a sigh.

well, let's get started.

 


End file.
